New To The Clan
by DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING
Summary: Bella's happily ever after worked out perfectly but now there's a new girl on the scene. Jasmine is just like Bella but there is a big difference...Will Jazz's complicated life straighten out or not? Will the querky new girl find her place? Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Their scent hit me like a solid brick wall as soon as I stepped foot in the cafeteria; the sweet scent of my kind, sort of. Eight of them, upwind from me so it would take a few extra minutes for them to notice I was here. Four females and four males. Two of the girls were almost exact opposites; where one had long golden hair waving gently down her back and was what every model wishes to look like, the other was short, thin and spiky. Her inky black hair was cut in such a way that it looked a bit like she was wearing a hedgehog on her head, a very stylish hedgehog. And then the last two were somehow the same, as if they were related.

Out of the four guys, two were seriously muscled like professional wrestlers or weightlifters, but these too were also opposites. One pale alabaster and one a deep russet. Another was taller, leaner and honey blonde. He carried an aura of experience like I would expect from a war-hardened warrior. The last one seemed younger with his ruffled, bronze hair. They all looked away from anything of importance, including each other.

I was stumped and my body froze momentarily.

"Jazz? Jasmine!" Sara exclaimed, waving her hand at the edge of my vision. I snapped out of my trance so as to not arouse too many suspicions or any weird thoughts about me in my new friend's mind. The girl was in almost all of my classes. I continued walking at the slow human pace I adopted around them. I removed my intense gaze from the abnormally large clan to pay attention to the food I was buying for lunch, not that I would end up actually eating much of it; human food was mildly repulsive. I carried my tray to the table Sara sat at. It was amazing how easy it was to ignore the scent radiating out of her veins and the heat pulsing out of her with each heartbeat.

What was also amazing was how much unwanted attention I was getting. Almost every student, even the senior classes were sending curious glances in my direction. The town of Forks was so small that a new student here was a rarity Even after seventeen years in my half immortal body, I still hated to stand out so much. The instinct was ingrained in me from back when I had been growing by the day and if someone had gotten a decant look at me, they would've noticed a difference. I couldn't help curling in on myself slightly and lowering my head, wishing I could blend into the wallpaper. But I couldn't. No matter how little I spoke or contributed I would always stick out like a sore thumb. I was…_different_. I was very different, still, pale and able to crush a rock into a pile of dust or drain any of them in under a minute… But I wouldn't think about that. I wished I didn't have to live the way I did but I still tried very hard to create some sort of control. I had chosen my path and I was good at sticking to it even if it meant I had to endure day after day of boring high school or school after school of predictable teenagers just to keep some sort of limited control over my thirst.

Suddenly, two very distinctive gasps shot the interesting conundrum to the forefront of my mind. I hadn't really forgotten, I'd just been distracted by my thoughts. The gasps were from two of the clan across the room from me. I glanced up at them through my lashes.

The pixie-like one and the bronze haired one were starring at me with staggered expressions. The other six turned their heads slowly so they wouldn't attract attention and so they could see the two who had noticed me. I saw the boy's mouth move ever so slightly and I could hear his voice mumble something unintelligible. I may have excellent hearing but not as good as a 'full'. It sounded something like, _Same sort as Renesmee. Don't know why..._ I heard the others gasp in unison. Their heads snapped up and they all meet my inquiring gaze as one. I cocked my head to one side and blinked at them.

I've got to admit, it was hilarious to watch their expressions as my unvampiric aspects registered in their fast minds. No doubt, they were already assessing all the pros and cons of all the different routes that they could take.

"Hey Sara," I said, still watching them, "Who are they?" As soon as I asked, they looked away again, hiding their faces as Sara looked over to see who I was inspecting, though she probably already knew from my tone.

"That's Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Isabella and Renesmee Swan. There's also Jacob Black; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

I could tell by their mostly old-fashioned names that they were rather old, ages notwithstanding. Sara continued with their known history, "They're all adopted, though I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids," _I'll bet,_ "Jasper and Rosalie are twins and I think Isabella and Renesmee are sisters or something but the rest are all unrelated…They're all _together_," she sounded indignant, her voice lowering, so I guessed this tidbit of information was a secret everyone loved to share yet still pretand it was confidental.

"I _know_, I don't know if it's even _legal_," she said all this under her breath so only me and the vampires could hear though she didn't know about the latter.

"Which is which?" I asked. I may as well pump her for as much information as possible.

"Hmm," she said looking up at them again, "Jasper is the blonde guy and Rosalie is the blonde girl," she giggled quietly, "Jasper is _with_ Alice, the short one and Emmett is _with_ Rosalie. Emmett is the one with curly, dark hair," she shuddered unconsciously as her gaze swept over Emmett, the big muscled one, "Bella's the chick with really long brown hair. She's _with_ Edward, the other white one. Then Renesmee, the last girl, and Jacob, the brown one, are together." I couldn't figure out an answer to the one called Jacob's dark complexion.

"So they're all related? As in, there are ten people in their house?" I was amused and it must have tinged my voice because Edward, Isabella and Alice glanced at me so quickly that any human would have no chance at seeing it.

Sara replied with all the information she could. After a time, she began repeating herself occasionally; I didn't stop her.

The bell rang right then and I was relieved. Although I was gaining a ton of information, I didn't like the way everyone kept looking at me.

I checked my timetable that the secretary had kindly given me at the beginning of the day. Though I didn't need to, it made me seem normal. I had Trigonometry then PE. I repressed a sigh at the thought of faking my way through PE. I had to go slower, throw weaker, and get caught out all the time. It sucked in a major way.

I slowly trudged my way through the perpetual drizzle to the classroom. I stepped through the door and walked up to the teacher's desk.

Heavy trails of the sweet smell lay all through the room. I glanced over the students and spotted two of _them_. Edward and Isabella. I almost started laughing. All the desks were double seated and the only open places were both at the double desk directly in front of them.

I passed over a note to get signed. The teacher, Mrs. Gelding, handed over a textbook and gestured to the only open alternatives with a sympathetic expression. She reacted like every other human out there, well, almost every other human out there. She knew, but only unconsciously, that the Cullens were dangerous and somehow she knew that it would be foolish to have any of the Cullens at your defenseless back or, well, anywhere _near_ you.

I walked slowly down the aisle, blushing at all the stares and muttered 'welcomes' and 'hellos'. I plunked the thick book on the desktop and pulled out the chair silently even though it scraped along linoleum and should have made some noise. I sat, ignoring the piercing stares that seemed to bore holes in my back.

Halfway through the lesson, I peeped back at them and found that they were looking at me out the corner of their eyes with a frustrated air thrumming around him and a strangely amazed yet pitying look playing across her face. Their irises were a solid looking pitch black; they must be hungry. I wondered briefly if they ever lost it, being in a human school, and accidentally killed someone.

I lost my breath for a second. Even though I was sort of used to them, their beauty still affected me.

The period whisked by without any of us saying a word. As soon as the bell rang, they were out of their seats. Before the echoes had faded, they had disappeared like smoke. Ouch. Some of _them_ reacted strongly to me but never had any of them simply tried to escape from my presence. Was I that foreign? I supposed neither of them had ever heard of someone like me. I sighed and bent to collect my things.

I was thankfully able to merely sit on the sidelines for the next class. Also to be grateful for; none of the Cullens shared any of my classes apart from Trigonometry. I had no idea how to deal with this situation. I huffed a sigh and sat back, not paying any attention to the game in front of me.

I drove my car home quickly. Apparently David, my dad, had bought it from one of his friends from Port Angeles. It drove great and was practically new. I knew I would use it heaps.

My father lived with Vivian, my mum. His name's Sam and he's where my vampire side came from. Originally, David and Viv were married. They tied the knot only a few months after they met on a cruise – I know, how romantic and totally stupid? – but after only a few months, she was wooed by a mystery man. I was the result. But before it had showed, David had ratted her out and then the arguments had started. It wasn't long after that that they were divorced. Viv had started ballooning at such an incredible rate that she had almost died from shock. The mystery man, a.k.a. Sam had showed up again and miraculously kept her and me alive. See, even as a baby, I was too strong for her. After my birth, I'd kept growing and growing and growing. It wasn't long before I was the physical size of an eighteen year old though I was only about seven and my mind had shot by even faster. Thank goodness that I'd gradually slowed and eventually stopped all together. I could have been a fossilized granny by now!

Anyway, at the end of that dramatic chapter, Viv had been bitten and turned.

It had taken seventeen years before I had been allowed to see David. He didn't know about me or my mother. I'd kept in touch with cards and letters. He seemed like more of a Dad than Sam and that wasn't saying much.

Somehow, he'd been given parental custody over me for a year before I officially turned eighteen even though I wasn't technically his child. I wasn't complaining apart from the constant rain and the green mush that covered everything here. Actually, to speak the truth, I'd only moved because Viv wanted to move around with Sam. They traveled all over the place; nomads. I could stay in one place and I wasn't as fast as them so she'd decided to dump me at David's while she went off into the sunset with her prince.

David was happy I had come to stay but he had his own life, including a wife of ten years and a set of twins; Amy and Lucian were nine years old. They went to the tiny primary school and Lillian, his wife, worked at the hospital.

I was repulsed by the idea of sacrificing innocent human lives for mine but there was no other way I could live. My parents had ruby eyes from all the human blood they consumed. Me on the other hand, I had sparkling blue eyes. At least that's what everyone else says. It was part of the whole 'half human' package. Also, where they sparkled in the sun, I merely glimmered subtly. I wasn't as fast or as strong as them and I could die but I could eat, sleep and interact with the world a lot easier.

Once at home, I began dinner and blew through my homework with ease. By the time David got home – he had purchased the local sports store from this old guy called Mike Newton when he had become too sick to run the joint about seventeen years ago – I was dishing up lasagna

"Hey Jazz," he called out from the door, "How was your day at school?"

"Great," I mumbled.

The others were already home and assembled at the table. Soon we were eating and any conversation was stilled by familiar sounds of munching. I forced as much food down my throat as possible but after a few mouthfuls, I slowed and faked eating the rest.

I slept restlessly that night. Both the rain and my dreams kept me only a few inches under.

I dreamt that the Cullens had bound me with ropes and were burning me at the stake while I tried to explain about me. I woke in the dead of the night gasping for breath and it took me over an hour to fall asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks HEAPS to the ONE person who reviewed. Bloolagoonafairy, thanks so much! I hope I haven't updated too late to lose your interest! Come on people, I know you're out there! I have eyes in the back of my head. Lol. I've just checked how many people have visited this story and there are like 10 TIMES the amount of reviews(and I'm not exaggerating either.) So please, It's not that hard to review is it? I just want to know what is good/bad/interesting about each chapter. Thanks, DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING.**

**And just so you know, I originally wrote Jasmine as Bella so please excuse any cheesy, totally unintentional errors I may make.**

_**Chapter 2**_

The next day started much the same as the one before. I woke up early with faint circles under my eyes. I made myself some toast for breakfast though I would have preferred something with a little more kick, literally. David came down the stairs dressed for a day at the store and left before me; same as the kids and Lillian. I was the last to leave.

On the drive to school, I fiddled with the numbers on the radio until I received at least a small amount of reception which meant that I was still searching when I entered the school parking lot. I gave up, frustrated. This place was hopeless.

I parked in the student parking lot and proceeded to sling my bag over one shoulder. Hunching deeper into the hood of my jacket, I made my way to the first class of the day.

The level of attention I got seemed to wane a little for which I was glad.

I held my breath as I walked into the cafeteria at lunch. Sara was babbling on about something or other and I tuned her out as I searched the area.

Once again, they sat at the opposite end to me. I looked away swiftly.

Suddenly, I felt a layer of mist cover my mind. It crawled over my skull, looking for holes to enter. I held my breath until the odd sensation passed.

Ever since I was born and beforehand, I'd had this protective shield of sorts that surrounded my head. I could project it to include others and had perfected my skills over the years. I could let others in at will. It even protected my body. If anyone wanted to harm me, they simply…couldn't. Many other vampires had tried to befriend me so they could control me. That was not going to happen any time soon.

One of the clan had an ability that touched my mind but they were going to be heavily disappointed. I smiled privately.

Lunch went by in a blur.

My feet dragged as I made my way to trig. I knew they would be there and I didn't want to have to face any of the Cullens.

I ignored every look including the piercing looks I could feel grazing over my face.

We were doing some sort of test today.

I looked back at them and meet their gaze squarely before gasping quietly. My eyes went so wide I expected them pop out and roll away. I lifted one finger and held it in the air. My eyes darted between their eyes. I could see my hand was quivering.

Both of them simply looked at me with wary yet understanding expressions.

"You don't…You aren't…" I couldn't get the words out properly.

"We can't talk about it here," Isabella said under her breath, somehow knowing I could hear her.

I breezed through the test, never paying much time or attention on it.

Gym was volleyball and the hour seemed to go on for an eternity. By the time I was in my truck and driving home, all my thoughts were consumed with the Cullens. They were so odd. First, they had the most humongous clan I had ever seen. Second, they had the darkest vampire ever, unless he was human. Maybe they wanted a midnight snack? And third, they had golden irises. They were all vampires but they were totally unique.

I let myself in with my key. After dumping all my school stuff in my room, I started a load of washing up and grabbed my brand new copy of _Black Beauty_. I must've read it a million times but I'd decided to read it again for good measure. David had bought me a new copy for a welcoming present.

I knew that if the Cullens wanted to find out more about me, they would come looking and I preferred to pick the fighting grounds.

The kids and Lillian wouldn't come home for a few more hours because the twins were at a birthday party in Port Angeles.

I was already well into chapter three before I heard it. Heavy padding and the dense panting of a large animal running in a direct line toward the house.

I stood up and flung my book on my bed before sprinting downstairs and out the back door that bordered almost directly onto the forest. I walked until I was within the trees green embrace. Standing still and silent, I calculated the time it would take for it to reach the spot I stood in; seven seconds…six…five…four…three…two…

"What the hell?" I muttered, readying my hands to fight it.

One. It stopped.

I could see a set of glistening eyes shinning out from the murkiness. My eyes traveled down and I gasped. It was the hugest wolf I had ever encountered.

I backed up a few steps. It followed lithely. I retreated all the way up the door. The animal shadowed my movements exactly.

"You have got to be freaking kidding. Are you even real?" I scrubbed my eyes, "No wait, I'm dreaming."

It barked out a laugh as if it understood me. Suddenly it looked over his shoulder. I listened for his distraction; soft, silent footsteps against the soggy carpet of leaves and mud and the whisper of tree boughs moving to let them pass marked their presence.

I giggled with glee when I heard two different sets of footsteps. That must be the parental figures. What were their names? Carlisle and Esme, that's right.

"Here come the vampires," I muttered to it, "You can leave now. Seeing as you can understand me, please do." I knew they all could hear me loud and clear, several of them even laughed. I ran up the few stairs and stood in the lounge, waiting for them to all enter; hoping against hope that the animal would run away when the Cullens passed.

Suddenly, they began filling in, one after the other…all of them. I let out a gust of air and bounced back all the way to the wall, searching for the handle of the door. If they weren't coming to kill me, they were certainly up to something.

"Well, you must be Carlisle and Esme," I said pleasantly, nodding at the two I hadn't seen yet. I didn't stop trying my escape.

"Calm child," Carlisle said gently, "We aren't going to harm you."

"Yeah," I said, bitterness creeping into my tone, "That's what they all say just before they try to take my will away from me. Where is that damn door handle!" I hissed under my breath.

Rosalie sniggered and my hands stilled while I studied her.

She was absolutely gorgeous. I only saw exactly how gorgeous she was when she was turned entirely toward me, "Wow," I whispered, "I wish I looked as beautiful as you."

I slapped my hands over my mouth as soon as I realized what I'd said and I felt my face blushing with heat. I had an acute case of _foot'n'mouth _disease. My tongue always raced ahead of my brain. Edward laughed a short bark of amusement and Isabella elbowed him in the ribs.

Suddenly, an animalish aroma hit my senses, making me wrinkle my nose in concentration, "What is that smell?" I placed my sleeve over my nose to try and block it out. Somehow, it frustrated me yet made me long for the source.

"That's Jacob," Carlisle said in a soothing tone while looking meaningfully at the one called Jasper. Jasper's eyes grew remotely more focused and I could guess what he was trying to do.

"That won't work…unless you're going to knock me out with a levitating chair or something." His expression froze, as did the rest of them.

"As we were saying, how could that smell possibly come from a vampire or a human?"

Jacob pushed himself to the front of the group so he could talk to me, "I'm neither but you seem to react to me in an interesting way." He smirked at me and mimed a wolf howling at the moon. I gasped and slid down the wall. I cradled my forehead on my knees saying, "I'm beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea to move here."

I heard shuffling then someone murmur, "Go on, it'll work out perfectly with her dad." Someone moved closer to me.

"You know, when I mentioned knocking me out with a chair, I wasn't giving you permission to do so," I warned.

I felt the carpet indent when someone sat beside me. Then I felt an arm go around my shoulders. I stiffened and looked up. I froze again.

"Do you want to come for a sleepover tonight?" she asked gently, "Alice says your dad will be fine with it." She seemed totally immune to my eyes wheeling wildly over her. She smiled encouragingly at me.

"Is there anything else you and you're family want to throw in my face?"

Her smile exploded into a huge grin.

I breathed in jaggedly and turned my face into her shoulder. She held me softly while I sobbed my shock out.

I think I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up, I was on the couch leaning against Renesmee the half vampire, half human girl. On my other side was Isabella. All the others besides Carlisle, Jacob and Edward had left. I yawned and stretched drowsily.

"She's awake," Renesmee murmured. Isabella's face swam into my line of vision. She spoke quietly, "Would you like to come for a visit tonight? We can't talk here; your father will be here any minute."

Before I realized what I was doing, I nodded and pushed up from the couch to go pack a few things. Renesmee followed me to my room. She leaned in the doorway as I stuffed a change of clothes into a bag. I whisked to the bathroom to grab my toiletry bag and was back again within two seconds.

Isabella, Edward and Jacob left out the back door just as David walked through the front door.

"Hey David," I started, "Do you mind if I go over to Renesmee's place? She invited me and I thought you'd be ok with it seeing as it's the weekend tomorrow."

He looked shocked for a second before waving at me in a form of dismissal.

"Come back by tomorrow tea time. Otherwise, give me a ring if you're going to stay over an extra night but not Sunday night."

Lillian walked in the door at that exact moment, "What the heck is going on here?" she exclaimed as she took in the extra two people crowding the room.

I answered her with cool assurance, "I was just getting David's opinion on me going away for the weekend."

She looked at me coldly; she never had liked me much, "Well hurry up! Get out of here."

"I'll be seeing you then," Carlisle said to David, shaking his hand and Lillian realized who he was; her superior at the hospital. Her mouth gaped like a fish as if she never expected to see me within a mile radius of someone like Carlisle. I winked at her cheekily.

David fell into the couch and watched me leave with Carlisle and Renesmee.

We traveled to their house in a car. It didn't beat running but nothing could really beat the thrill of running. Carlisle turned down a forest track and followed it a mile or so to a clearing. In it sat a magnificent house. It was a faded white colour and seemed to reach to the sky when in reality it was three stories high. I realized with a start that the sky was actually quite dark. The walls stood out from the deep purples and blues of the sun illuminating the backs of the ever-present clouds.

As we walked up to the door, I heard what I assumed to be Jacob running to greet us but there was another wolf on his heels. I shuddered as the yearning feeling increased. I felt like I just had to meet them. I forced myself to walk inside. Everyone stood around in the massive front room. The back south-facing wall was entirely made of glass. It looked like a portal to another world. The landscape you could see through it was painted in beautiful night colours. There was nothing within the frame that suggested we were in the twenty-first century.

The room looked as if several walls had been knocked out to create such a big space. A sleek, black grand piano sat on a raised platform.

Isabella flashed over and hugged Renesmee.

"Just wondering," I inquired, "Are you two related?"

Isabella looked up at me, "She's my daughter."

I sucked in a deep breath before smiling as warmly at them as possible. It wasn't their fault that I was insanely jealous and wished that I could have a loving mother like Renesmee or even a loving parental figure. My attempts at friendliness mustn't have been very convincing because Isabella moved to take my hand in hers and lead me to the pristine white couch.

"Do you know all our names?" she asked softly.

I nodded, "Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper," I pointed out the ones across the room, "Jacob's the brown one, Renesmee's the one like me, Edward's your partner and you're Isabella."

She smiled, "You can call me Bella; Renesmee is Nessie; Emmett is Em; Rosalie is Rose and Jasper is Jazz."

I giggled, "That's my nickname too! I'm Jasmine, though you probably already know that. I tell everyone to call me Jazz too."

Several of them laughed along with me. When I stopped, Bella spoke again, "Why don't you tell us a little bit about your history."

I explained my life in a clinical tone that seemed suddenly lifeless even to my own ears.

"Why do you have different coloured eyes to the rest of the vampires?" I finally asked after a long yawn. My eyes were drooping and I was slumped in on myself.

Carlisle spoke, "It's a matter of lifestyle," he said in a reserved tone, carefully evaluating my expression, "We don't drink human blood."

He had all my attention in an instant. My eyes were wide again, exhaustion forgotten, "How?" I whispered.

"We hunt animals." He chuckled, "We call ourselves vegetarians."

"Can I do that? I've tried to live solely on human food but I can never keep it up for long. I hate killing people who don't need to die…" my voice trailed off as I though of all the people who had friends and families and _lives_. They didn't anymore.

Carlisle smiled and said, "Sure Jasmine. We will help you."

I was tired in another instant and I closed my eyes under reflex, "Is there a place I could sleep?" I mumbled.

I felt someone scoop me up but I slipped under before I could be placed in a bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys. So here's the next installment of New To The Clan. Hope you all like it. **

**Thanks to the great peeps who have reviewed last chapter(Lauz, love ya). Keep it up, I really love to know what is good/bad/interesting about it all. **

**Disclaimer: Oops, I forgot to write it up for the last few chapters! My bad. Anyways, I don't own Twilight. I kinda wished I did but I suppose if I did, it wouldn't have turned out nearly as good as it did. Lol.**

_**Chapter 3**_

At first when I woke up, I thought I'd dreamt it all. That was before someone lobbed a pillow at my head.

"Get up lazybones!" Nessie crowed, "We're going to have some fun today!"

I heard Bella laugh in the background as I groaned and flung my arm over my head, "Ten more minutes," I croaked.

Nessie giggled and suddenly, I was yanked off the bed and towed across the wooden floor, out the door and into what I assumed to be a bathroom but I was still too groggy to see straight.

"Have a shower and get dressed. Then we're going to Seattle!"

I stumbled to my feet and began stripping down as soon as Nessie was out the door. The shower was lovely and the steam cocooned me in a pod of warmth. After I'd toweled myself down, I dragged on my clean clothes which someone had conveniently placed inside the door while I'd been in the shower and walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my dripping hair.

Nessie was seated on a small loveseat couch down the hall with Edward. I cocked my head to the side in question.

"He's my dad," Nessie explained when she had read my face.

"Oh," I said and turned abruptly to go straighten out the bed I'd slept in. Turned out I'd slept in Nessie's bed and she'd slept on the floor on a mattress. I felt bad and told them they should have put me on the mattress. They laughed instead. Bella wouldn't let me clean the mess I'd made either. She just smiled and shook her head when I offered.

I ended up on the couch with Nessie while Edward went to the big house. I was originally going to stay the night in the big house but Nessie had put up a fight and convinced her parents to let me sleep in their little cottage in the forest.

"Why are we going to Seattle?" I asked Nessie.

"Oh," her eyes light up, "We're going _shopping!_"

A laugh tinkled from behind us by the front door. We turned to see Alice shaking drops of rain from her spiky hair.

"Said like a true Cullen," she said with mock seriousness, "I've taught you well, Renesmee." We all laughed.

I'd never been much of a shopper but their enthusiasm was contagious.

Turned out Alice was coming with Nessie, Bella and I instead of Edward as I'd assumed at first. Jasper had decided to tag along too. He stepped in the door just as Alice was explaining why, "Carlisle needs Edward for something. He was planning something," she laughed again, "But I can't tell you what it is." Nessie pouted and I laughed.

"Come on Aunty Alice," she pleaded, "Won't you tell us? Won't you even give us a clue?" Alice shook her head and all of us laughed at Nessie's distraught expression.

Bella came down the narrow hall clasping her hands together, "Come on everybody."

"Wait," I nearly shouted when I remembered, "I should ring David. He'd want to know."

Alice shrugged, "If you want. So far, he isn't going to check up on you or anything but if it makes you happy," she chucked me a cellphone. I typed in the number and told dad about our day trip. He was fine with it though I thought that may have been because he was asleep when I rang.

"See," Alice said smugly as she put the phone away in her bag, "Didn't I tell you?"

"Yes, you did," I said, "Makes me think, how did you know that?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know much about us yet do you? Well, I can see the future and Jasper here," she patted Jasper's arm lovingly, "can feel and control moods." So that's what he was trying to do to me yesterday.

"Let's go everybody," Nessie hollered. We laughed and ran through the rain to the garage then on to Seattle. The sky was still pitch black and it was very early. They explained apologetically when I complained about my lake of sleep that even with vampire driving, it would take a few hours and they wanted to be back by tonight. I ended up dozing half the drive anyway.

After only a few hours of walking around, my feet were aching. Alice and Nessie had forced me into outfit after outfit, ignoring me when I told them I didn't have enough money to pay for it. By the time we'd entered and exited four stores, I was loaded with bags.

"You guys don't even really know me, you don't have to buy all this stuff, really!" I tried again, "I mean, you must have spent a fortune already and I honestly don't need any of it."

Bella bent to whisper theatrically in my ear, "There's no way to rain in Alice and she's ignited a passion for fashion in my daughter that there is no way of extinguishing." The other three laughed and we went on with our day.

On the way back, I talked more about myself and questioned them more. I learnt everyone's stories if only the skeleton. Some of them brought tears to my eyes.

The most amazing part was when I heard that Bella was a shield too. Alice and Nessie told me all about the time when the Volturi had come to destroy them and Bella had thwarted their efforts. I stared at her while they concluded their tale. She merely sat quietly with a slightly embarrassed air to her.

Along the way, Jasper and I experimented with my shield.

"Jasmine," Jasper asked, suddenly excited, "Can we see how long you can keep your shield around all of us? And see if you can forget about it; see if you can make it a temporary reflex. Bella has found it quite easy and I was wondering if it would be for you." I was wary at first but eventually I did and after half an hour, the effort it took to force the shield away from me faded into the back of my mind.

We were just passing the house on the way to the garage and on to the cottage when the pure need to go inside flared so strong it took my breath away. The vampires picked it up. Jasper, who was driving, stepped on the brake and I was thrown forward against the seat belt. Before any of them could ask, I was struggling out of seat and trying to open the door but the simple handle got the better of me and all I could do was claw at it pitifully.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked, his voice shooting higher with the intensity of my craving. I still hadn't let go of my shield so he could taste the flavor of my emotions. I didn't understand it myself so I didn't answer him.

The frustration broke through and my fingers finally caught the handle and I flung it back; exploding from the car in my haste. I heard all of them following me. They were catching up just as I reached the door. I felt someone's arms go around my waist. I paused with shock and Jasper threw me away off the porch. I landed on my back. I snarled in reaction then realized what I was doing and clamped my hands over my mouth, not bothering to get up, "Sorry, sorry!"

Jasper kept his defensive stance in front of Alice who had come to stand behind his shoulder.

"Jazz, she whispered at him, "I think it's Seth."

I had no idea what she was on about but my longing increased with the name.

"I think," she paused delicately, "Seth," she called infinitesimally louder, "Come out here please."

The door opened behind her and someone stood in the door. It felt like that someone had thrown a lasso and caught me around the chest. I scrambled to my feet, my eyes never leaving the shadowed person.

Someone laughed from inside and Edward was suddenly in the window.

The person moved forward with grace and caught me in a tight hug, burying his face in my hair. I hugged him back.

Edward was suddenly standing beside Bella, holding her and whispering in her ear, "Seth has imprinted on her. Looks like she's one of us now," he chuckled.

I breathed in his woodsy scent. It seemed the most important scent in the world now. Every other scent seemed to blur away.

He chuckled and I relished in the sound.

"Hey," he whispered roughly against my skin. His voice seemed to be the most perfect voice in the universe.

I sighed as his arm slipped around me and he stepped to my side. I stared at his face. It printed itself onto my eyes and whenever I closed them, I could see him on my eyelids.

"My name is Jasmine," I said, entirely sincerely and they all laughed loudly.

It wasn't until later that I was informed just how special I was. How I would be the only girl who would ever own him. It sounded so strange that _I_ owned _Seth_; _Seth_ owned _me_. I felt like Seth's name was written in indelible ink on my forehead.

I spent that night curled up into his side.

I was joyous for the first time in my life.

**I have the next chapter written so hopefully, I'll have it posted soon. I really want to put everything I have written up but I'm taking HeartofFeathers547's advice. I'm going to try pacing myself. But don't worry, I won't keep you in too much suspense! ;P**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. **

_**Chapter 4**_

"David, I've come down with the flu and Carlisle said I should stay here for a few days. It's quite bad," I held my breath as David soaked in my story. All was quiet at the other end of the line.

"Are you going to school?" he asked after a long pause.

I exhaled, "What do you think I am? A social nut who wants to infect my friends at school instead of you? If it was alright with you, I was planning on spending my recuperation at the Cullen's. Carlisle says it may take over a week to pass."

"What about Carlisle's kids?" He was suspicious.

"They're all staying home too. Half of them are sick as well. I think we may have caught it in Seattle. Carlisle is going into work; he's built up certain immunities to these sorts or bugs. Plus, he's really keen about his work. And I mean _really_ keen. Esme is staying here"

He chuckled in spite himself, "Alright, but if anything happens, you're to come straight home. I thought you might be trying to be sneaky and avoiding me."

A wave of guilt swept through me. I was trying to avoid David. I was worried he would notice my change or if not him, then Lillian.

I coughed roughly; adding to the charade.

"I've got to go, I'm really tired," I yawned loudly, "I'll see you when I'm better."

"Okay Jasmine," his tone was still ever so slightly suspicious but he was letting it go anyway.

We both hung up. I sighed regretfully and Seth laced his fingers through mine and squeezed my hand sympathetically. I smiled at him then turned to face Renesmee. She sat with her Jacob. Me and her were a strange pair. We had both been imprinted on by a member of the Pack. We were greatly similar.

Most of the Cullen family had begun to suspect that Seth wouldn't ever imprint.

"Jazz," Nessie interrupted my reverie, "Me and Jacob are going out for the day with Alice and Mum. You don't mind do you? I can leave you here with Seth, can't I?" She and Jacob grinned with secretive, knowing looks in their eyes. I blushed red hot, making them laugh, hard. Renesmee was still giggling when Jacob pulled her through the front door out into the forest.

I didn't dare look at Seth. He noticed and chuckled, "So Jasmine, what shall we do today, seeing as we have the whole house to ourselves?"

I looked around the expansive room in shock, listening intently.

"Wow," I muttered, "This seems rather planed. Where did they all go?" I asked, still not looking at him.

I felt him shrug around me, "What do you think?" My cheeks heated again.

Silence settled around us as I thought about everything.

"You know what I really want to do? I want to find out more about you."

"Me?" he seemed shocked.

"Yes."

"Ask away," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Where were you born?" I started easy.

"In La Push."

"La Push? Isn't that like only a few minutes away from here?"

"More than a few minutes but yes, it isn't far away."

I was suddenly excited, "Can we go there some time? I'd really like to see where you grew up."

He didn't answer.

I twisted around to look at his expression. He looked uncomfortable.

"What is it?" I asked, growing anxious myself. I ran my index finger instinctively over his scrunched up eyebrows. He relaxed under my touch.

"It's just that...You don't know anything about us, huh?"

"Us meaning werewolves? No."

He blew a gusty breath out. It fanned my face. Somehow, even his breath was delicious.

"I only spent about fifteen years there and that was a very long time ago. I haven't been there for about half a century."

"How? You're only about, like..._Oh_."

He watched me warily. I tried to hold my reaction in but it got the better of me.

I jumped up, away from him. I caught a glimpse of sadness flash across his face but it quickly turned to confusion.

"Whatever is the matter with you?" he asked, reaching for my hand.

I pulled away, laughing hysterically. I was bent over double, arms wrapped around my aching stomach.

"You...think that...I would...worry...about...your age?" I cracked up again. It took me over five minutes to calm down enough to be understood.

"You think that I would be repulsed by you being old?" He nodded mutely.

"Well, you have it all wrong. For all you know, I could be a millennium old!"

He thought over that for a few seconds, "How old are you then?"

"Seventeen, but still!"

His mouth fell open. "You're only seventeen?" he breathed.

I nodded, wondering over his expression.

"Why are you making that face?"

"You're only seventeen."

"And?"

"And? You're only freaking seventeen!"

"Why are you so wound up about me being seventeen?"

"Because! I should feel about you as if you're my little sister, but I don't! Jacob's feelings didn't change till Nessie was turning twenty!"

He stood up, moving away from me into a different room. His arms swung up behind his head. I had no idea what he was on about.

I followed him cautiously, "What do you mean, your feelings shouldn't have changed? You're making no sense whatsoever."

Seth stood, back to me. Every muscle was tensed. Veins stood out under his skin like ridged spines. His head bowed when he heard my voice. I slowly drew nearer, trying not to either alarm him or make a wrong move. I reached out a hand toward him. As my skin brushed Seth's, goosebumps raised their heads along his shoulder.

Suddenly, he whirled, catching me in his arms.

"Shall I show you how my feelings have changed when they shouldn't have?" He moved one hand slowly down my back. The other cupped my cheek. I was frozen. Seth bent down, covering the substantial distance between our heights. He rested his forehead on mine for a second, looking me in the eye. We were both breathing faster than normal.

When his lips touched mine, an electrical charge zinged between us. I could sense him holding back, trying to be gentle. After an eternity, he pulled back and stared at me warily. I didn't speak for awhile. Eventually I said, "Why?" It was simple word but it asked a lot. I feared that he wouldn't answer me.

"Because." Another single word that told whole books full of words. We stood there for another uncountable period of time.

"You are my imprint. You are my other half." I sighed at his words, content and turned. I led him back to the couch and we spent the rest of the day just sitting together.

**Just so you know, the chapters from now on may be a little shorter. Depending on whether I can split them a little sooner. Sometimes you just can't break them because then you'd disrupt the flow(I know I sound like a hippie when I say that but it's true).**

**Thanks for reading, DANCElikeNOBODYisWACHING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 5, hope you likey!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, though I may want to, I don't. I do however own Jasmine because I am pretty sure there is no Jasmine in the books.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

_**Chapter 5**_

Alice was the first to return. She skipped into the house, a huge smile on her face. When she spotted us sitting together, her grin intensified. I felt slightly embarrassed that she'd caught us like this. I was cradled in Seth's lap, head resting on his shoulder. Seth's warm cheek was pressed against my hair. My legs were tucked securely under me and his arms were wound around me, keeping me close.

"I see you guys hit it off just great," she chirped happily

"I see you aren't surprised. You look like you're watching a scene you've directed play out perfectly," I shot back.

Her face instantly took on a too innocent quality. I just laughed at her.

The others all filed in after that. They were all smiling at us. Renesmee pulled me away from Seth, causing much complaining on my part. She giggled and pulled harder. Over her shoulder, I saw Jacob motion for Seth to join him outside. I was curious but before I could voice my question, Renesmee was yanking me up the stairs after her. She pulled me along a hallway and into the room at the end. She turned quickly to close the door. When she looked back, I saw one of the most mischievous grins ever. She eyed me speculatively before asking, "Did he kiss you?"

My jaw dropped at her forwardness.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I heard Bella yell through the floorboards, "You are being rude! Apologies to Jasmine right now!"

She groaned and rolled her eyes at me, "I'm so very sorry Jasmine. Will you please forgive my actions."

I stared at her with one eye closed for a few seconds, then, "As far as I can tell, you are forgiven."

"Yay," she clapped her hands wildly. She dipped lower and muttered into my ear, "Please tell me. I promise I won't tell Alice."

"But I thought she could see the future? Wouldn't she have seen anyway?"

"No," Nessie said with glee, "She can't see you or me or any of the pack!"

"Oh. I suppose that's a good thing."

She giggled and said, "When you have a mind reading father, any freedom is greatly appreciated."

The door opened then, admitting Jacob. Renesmee frowned, "We were talking. Couldn't you have knocked first?"

Jacob reached over and ruffled he ringlets, "You know perfectly well that it wouldn't have made a difference." Her frown smoothed out and she laughed again, "I guess not."

"Your mother want you downstairs for a minute," he took hold of her hand and started tugging her toward the door. She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out but all Jacob did was bend down and scoop her up into his arms. She giggled and planted a tender kiss delicately on his tanned cheek. They disappeared through the door, leaving me behind. I took my free seconds to take in my surroundings. Against one wall was a bookcase filled with thousands of cds and even a few old records. A couch was shoved up next to the opposite wall.

I heard a knock on the open door and turned to see both Edward and Seth standing there. Edward smiled at me and Seth moved gracefully forward to stand beside me.

"Is this your room?" I asked Edward. He nodded and came forward.

"I thought you had...ah...a room in the little cottage...with Bella."

He nodded again, "Yes but this was the room I onced occupied before I met her."

"When did you meet her and how?"

"Hmmm, I thought this may come up some time. Bella? Would you mind helping me tell our story?"

She appeared in the room and smiled at me, "Sure. Let's sit."

"Are you in this story?" I muttered to Seth as we followed them to the couch. I sat on the floor in front of Seth, leaning against his legs.

"No," he answered, "I came in a little later."

"It all started when Bella moved to Forks to live with her father..."

I listened with rapt attention, not moving once throughout the entire tale. I got so caught up in Edward's voice that I kept forgetting that Bella was safe and happy now. I kept getting caught thinking that she would die.

As soon as he stopped talking, everything went quiet. They waited while I thought things through.

"So, Bella is a danger magnet?" was all I could come up with. Seth started laughing. Bella joined in and soon Edward was chuckling at my statement too.

I leaned my head back against Seth's knee suddenly swamped with exhaustion.

If Edward hadn't been in my line of sight, I wouldn't have seen him tense and look sharply out the window down on the nearby forest.

"What's the matter Edward?" me and Bella asked at the same time. We didn't laugh or smile, the expression on his face was focused and determined. My wearyness was quickly forgotten.

"Leah's coming," was all he said and suddenly all the vampires were crowded in the room asking questions.

"Calm down everyone," Carlisle ordered and we all turned to watch him, "Let's just wait and see what happens. It's hardly as if she can hurt Jasmine through all of us."

I looked up a Seth and he smiled tightly down at me.

"Who's Leah?" I asked quietly.

He took a big breath and said, "My older sister."

Everyone dispersed throughout the house, listening intently. I heard footsteps on each stair then across the porch. She didn't bother knocking, she simply opened the door and entered.

"Seth," she called warily. Seth let go of my hand and walked down the stairs and out into the lounge to greet her.

"Hello sis. What's up? I didn't expect you to come here any time soon," I could hear his voice through the floor.

"I was just wondering whether what I heard was true," Leah's voice was muted, neutral. There was a slight huskyness threaded into it that you wouldn't normally expect from a female.

"What have you heard?" he asked, playing her game.

"Have you imprinted?"

I didn't hear a sound so I guessed he had nodded. Leah replied by saying, "And am I correct in assuming this girl is another vampire hybrid?"

He nodded again.

"Well, can I see her?"

Seth paused for a long time before calling to me, "Jazz, would you come here?"

My heart was driving at an incredible rate and my throat had gone dry with anxiety. I forced my limbs to move and descended the stairs. I kept my gaze on the ground and shuffled forward without looking up. Seth moved to twine his arm around my waist. I leaned back into his comforting presence.

"Leah, meet Jasmine. Jasmine, meet Leah," he said cautiously.

I glanced up at her under my lashes. The first thing I saw was the dirt. She was filthy from head to toe. Her hair was tangled and streaked with mud; tanned limbs spotted with grime. Under all the filth was a curvy body and a pretty face. My eyes moved slowly up her neck and across her expression.

Her lips were pursed and turned down in a grimace. I gathered my limited courage and looked her directly in the eyes. They were hard and sparked with an almost anger. I shrank in her gaze, sinking even deeper into Seth's chest.

The air was heavy with silence. I drew in a deep breath, simply waiting for the disgust I expected from Seth's sister.

She rushed at me, faster than a normal human, arms stretched out in front of her. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt her hands touch my shoulders. I was snatched away from Seth's grasp and hurled into her small body. I held my breath...

Leah started laughing in my ear, "Silly girl, do you honestly think I would hurt my little sister?" She laughed again and hugged me tighter. Seth's rumbling chuckle sounded behind me and suddenly, both me and Leah were scooped up in a huge bear hug.

"Let us go, you big clown!" Leah crowed. Seth released her but left his arm around my waist.

I looked once again at Leah's face aprehensively. This time she seemed lighter, more carefree. She seemed like the big sister I'd always dreamt of having.

Later that night, me and Leah were squeezed comfortably on one of the monstrous lazyboys in the lounge.

"Why didn't you react like everyone else expected you to react?" I inquired of her.

She thought over her answer thoroughly before saying, "No matter what everyone else thinks, you are what makes Seth happy. When our mother died, she made me promise to do everything in my power to keep us both safe and happy. I managed the safe part but the happy bit was what had us all stumped. For the last few years, he's been sinking into a sort of depression. He began to withdraw into himself more. You are filling in the rest of my brother's life, she paused, calculating, "And if you leave, I will hunt you down and drag you back because there is no way in heaven or earth that you will break his heart." Her voice became a deadly threat, eyes boring into mine.

I swallowed and forced my voice out my constricted throat, "Leah, has Renesmee ever even thought about leaving Jacob?" I left my rhetorical question hanging in the air. After a moment she laughed, "I suppose not. You half-leeches are so weird. Why anyone would put up with Jacob, I have no idea." We both lapsed into laughter and returned to lighter topics of speech after that.

**Okay, I know this is beginning to sound like I'm just trying to make it as long as I can but this is actually going somewhere. And just so no one is confused, I made Leah act real nice towards Jasmine so you could see how much Jasmine means to the Cullens and to the La Push pack. Keeping that in mind, please review! I don't care if you tell me this story is crap, just as long as you tell me WHY it's crap so I can fix it up.**

**Thanks, DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Drum roll please (Brrrrr psh!) CHAPTER 6! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I think every author gets the same way. Whether it's writer's block, no computer or simply too busy to update, everyone is the same. Anyway, I apologise and hope you'll forgive me and read and review this chapter. And just so you know, more AK-SHON happens in this one. Hopefully, it won't seem cheesy or anything.**

_**Chapter 6**_

I darted silently behind the trunk of a massive tree, folding my limbs urgently out of sight. I held my breath and listened intently to the ominous creaking of the ancient boughs and the subdued chirping of the forest birds. Leaves filtered streaks of shadow and murky sunlight down to me, masking both me and my persuer.

My mind was whirling, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. I knew I was deep in the heart of the forest, far from civilization. I knew I was being followed, hunted. I knew I was going to get caught. I smile in anticipation; I couldn't wait.

A sharp rustle announced a presense off to my right. I slowly turned my head and nearly squeaked in fright. Nessie was crouching at the base of another tree, not ten meters from my hiding spot.

"Pssst," I hissed, she looked up immediately with wide eyes. She caught sight of me and smiled a small smile. I watched as she turned her head from side to side. Then, without any warning, she launched herself at me. I grabbed hold of her, steadying her though I knew she didn't need it.

"What was that for," I breathed in her ear after a few minutes silence. She visibly restrained a giggle before whispering back, "We're less likely to get found if we're together. One can look ahead, one behind; a team." I shook my head at her logic and grinned, "Besides, we shouldn't let the boys win. Just because they're bigger, doesn't mean they're brainier."

I nodded in agreement, "Seth and Jacob won't know what's hit them."

We continued on, in search of the prefect hiding place. I was rear guard, Nessie the leader because she knew the forest trails better. I expanded my sheild to encompass her as well, just in case Edward decided to join in. I left the physical side alone. I knew that it would rob me of energy a little quicker than I'd have liked. A soon as my protection was stretched out, part of my mind was preoccupied with keeping it in place. Maybe if I had concentrated more on my surroundings, I would've seen him sooner.

I sensed eyes on my back and whirled around in self-defense but was a mite too slow. One arm encircled my waist, pinning my arms to my side and the other went around my neck. His grip was strong, what I had expected. His arms were muscled, also what I had expected. What I hadn't expected was the tempurature. The skin pressed up against me was freezing. All this had registered in my mind in the split-second it took for me to suck in a breath, ready to scream.

"Make one sound and you die," a harsh voice spoke in my ear. I breathed out silently, "Very good. Now, call your friend."

I didn't do a thing, fearing for what this vampire wanted with Nessie.

"I said to call her," he hissed, "Do it now. Call Renesmee."

I paused in shock, this man knew Nessie. The arm threaded around my throat constricted, making my wheeze for air. He loosened his hold again and urged me to call her again.

"Nessie," I whispered, "Help me."

She stepped out from behind a tree, face hard. She glared daggers at my captor.

"Let her go, Demitri." _Demetri? Where does she know him from?_

"I merely have a message from my master."

"Well you can tell your master to shove his message up his royal a-"

He spoke over her, "You have ten hours to leave the Cullens without stirring up suspicions. You will met us halfway to Seattle. If you do not comply, we will take you forcibly and kill your precious family," he sneered the last part.

"Define '_we_'," she adopted the same tone as him. I could see her keeping an eye on the arm around my neck. I stayed quiet throught their exchange, not wanting to provok violence.

"Demetri," someone reprimended him in a chastising tone from a short way to the side, "You don't need to frighten them."

Nessie's back went ramrod straight. She pivoted gracefully to stare at the second intruder.

"Aro," she said through clenched teeth.

"Renesmee, you are looking lovely today," he strode over to her and lifted her hand. He closed his eyes briefly but opened them a second later, confision written over his features.

I sensed Demetri's mind was concentrated mainly on the other vampire. I used his destartion, snapping my feet apart, falling straight through his arms. He grasped at me and grabbed my hair. I shrieked and yanked back, loosening his hold. I gripped the top of the ponytail and pulled.

I thanked my lucky stars that I'd had a shower earlier in the morning and had coated my hair in an extra layer of conditioner. The slick strands slipped easily through his hands. I skittered away from him, using my shield physically to stop him coming after me. He growled at me, crouching. I copyied his posture, snarling ferally. I was shocked at my own reation but it wasn't enough to pause my movements. I swung out at him, grabbing his arms and shoving him away from me.

"Don't touch me ever again," I snarled in a low voice.

"Children, children," the one named Aro said in a sing-songy voice, "There's no need to fight," he stepped closer to me, dragging Nessie with him, "May I inquire as to your name young one?" he asked me, taking one of my hands in his free one. He closed his eyes again but this time, he opened them with an excitement.

"I have no obligation to you or anyone else, now leave me and Nessie alone!"

I was beginning to wonder where Seth was. He shouldn't have taken this long to find me.

"My Dear, if only it was that simple. See, we need you. We need you to understand that we can't leave you out here in the middle of nowhere when there is a battle stewing. We need your help."

I yanked my hand back and spat at his shoe. He cocked his head to the side like an inquisitive parot. As he moved, a shriek of pure rage sounded from behind a close tree. Suddenly, a young girl whirled around it and raced at me. I snarled at her and expanded my shield fractionally to met her. She slammed up against it. Her face clouded with an almost familiar frustration and I could guess why. I wasn't the first to spoil young Jane's twisted plans of torture.

Just the false innocence inked on her face was enough to confirm my suspicions as to who she was. She didn't like it that there was anyone who could stop her in her tracks and now instead of just Bella, there were two shiels powerful enough.

"Jane," Aro said and she withdrew behind him. He turned to me once again, "Your talent would be most welcome in our ranks. Both of yours infact. Won't you join us?" he held out his hand again. I glared at him, showing my decision through my eyes.

"Hmm, not exactly what I planned. I suppose we will have to go through with Demetri's plan after all," his face looked pained as if he actually cared about the Cullens wellbeing, "Come forward my brothers and sisters, show them what they are up against." Aro held out his arms and slowly, very slowly, figures emerged from the trees. They moved in, forming a circle around us. Demetri merged into their ranks.

I could see the fear on Renesmee's face and knew we were dead if we tried to stay and fight. My shield was strong but I knew I wasn't strong enough to compete with the raw power displayed in front of us.

I bowed my head and saw Nessie doing the same. Aro clapped his hands, delighted and I felt nausea claw at my stomach, "Well then, it's decided. We'll be waiting for you outside Seattle. Oh and Renesmee, don't bring that puppy of yours, he'll come in later." She shot me a glance and I could see the broken love shinning pitifully in the back of her chocolate eyes. I felt the same emotion spotlighted in my face. We were doomed but I was still greatful for Aro's ignorance concerning Seth and me. I didn't want him playing into any of the vampire's plans.

As the Volturi retreated, we clung to each other. When we lost sight of them, we sank to the base of a moss covered tree. The roots cradled us as we cried. We sobbed, uncaring about our clothes as they slowly were soaked and stained.

**Ooh! Like I said, AK-SHON! Lol. I'll post the next chapter ASAP. I have it written and ready. Please keep reading AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N WARNING:THIS IS A BIT OF A SOPPY CHAPTER! :) Hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will. _Sigh_.**

**Ooh! Ooh! I've just read Stephanie Meyer's new book _the short second life of bree tunner_ and I love it! It's so sad though. I'm thinking I may rewrite it as a fanfiction with a happy ending. Comment if you think I would bucher it or if you think it's a good idea.**

_**Chapter 7**_

After an enternity, I dried my eyes and stood. A thought had suddenly occurred to me

"Nessie, we have to find a different place for them to find us. If we are found here, they'll catch the different scents and never let us go again."

She nodded and stood too. She ran her sleave over her face. I caught her hand to comfort her and we ran away from the scented space. Carefully retracing out original route, we found a small cave under a fallen tree to squeeze into.

The waiting was horrible. Time didn't want to pass. It wanted to gawk and laugh at our pridicament. Though we both felt terrible, our eyes stayed dry. We wanted no evidence to point to anything out of the norm.

Finally, I heard a rustle. We tensed in case it wasn't our boys.

Suddenly, a head popped into view in front of the opening. Nessie shrieked and flew at Jacob. Clearly not ready for the reaction, he rocked back on his heels when she hit him. She snuggled into him with her arms around his neck. I heard her sigh in contentment. Jacob stood, laughing, with her craddled in his arms.

"I'm pretty sure there's a bundle of love in there waiting for you too," Jacob teased. I blushed at his words, turning my face away.

I didn't hear a sound but suddenly, I was being dragged by my leg out the hole. I clawed at the thready roots and caused dirt to cascade down on my head and shoulders. I was finally hauled out into the light. I lay on my back, breathing deeply. Seth stood over me. He was grinning but as he took me in, it slowly dropped away. While I was struggling, my shirt had ridden up, showing bare midriff. I wrestled in back down, blushing a deeper red. I couldn't see or hear the others.

Seth leaned down and picked me up as if I was a doll. His hands slid around my sides and spread out over my shoulder blades.

"Jasmine," he whispered in a low voice, "I'm very glad you moved to Forks."

"Mmmm, me too, " I whispered back. Little did he know that I wouldn't be staying long. It felt like a knife was slicing through my warm skin. I couldn't stand the pain. I buried my face in his neck, sniffing in his unique smell, trying to hide my tears. My arms slid around his waist, holding him to me. Seth didn't move for a moment. Slowly, as if I was a wild animal that would run away with the wrong move, he bowed his head so it rested beside mine. He placed his hot lips against my ear and whispered even quieter, "I love you Jasmine and I intend to never let you go." He nuzzled his face into the side of mine, forcing me to turn to look at him, "But if you don't want to stay with me, then I'll let you go."

A rough sob ripped itself free from my chest. I lifted my hands to craddle his worried face. I watched him for a second then pulled him down and pressed my lips to his. I could sense him holding back again; I wasn't standing for that. I pushed my fingers back till they knotted in his hair. Using that leverage, I angled my head.

I felt it when his will crumpled to dust. Suddenly, one hand was submerged in my scruffy hair. The other wrapped itself right around my waist and hugged me tightly to his chest. My feet actually lifted off the ground.

He pulled back just enough to gasp out my name before returning.

After an eternity of kissing, he stumbled back a few steps and sat on one of the branches jutting out from the tree me and Nessie had hidden under in our game of hide and seek. Lifting me by my waist, he settled me in his lap. The violent sobs were resurected as I felt his gentleness and adoring love.

Ah, I was turning into such a sap.

Seth stroked my hair until I was calm again. He carried me bridal style to the house and as he catapulted himself over boulders and fallen logs, I was thinking desperatly for an escape but none showed face.

When we reached the house, Seth set me on my feet and led me inside. Jacob was sitting on the white couch with Nessie. I could tell straight away that she had been crying. They both looked up as we entered the room. I saw concern in Jacob's eyes and a hollowness in hers. The worry sharpened as he took in my expression. His eyes tightened. Leaving Nessie on the couch, he took hold of Seth and pulled him back out the door, separating us. I almost started crying again. Instead, I forced myself to go sit by Renesmee. She turned and hugged me.

I was shaking with the effort of bottling my grief. I would be leaving Seth tonight and I was so scared, for both me and him.

**Please review.**

**Your faithful fanfictioner,**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Jacob and Seth weren't gone long. I coundn't hear the exact words, only mumbling. I stood, remembering Aro's words, "_without provoking suspicions_". If we kept bursting into tears, everyone would be asking questions and I didn't think Renesmee could keep up her effort to not think about The Volturi for long if that were the case. I pulled her along behind me to the kitchen. She stummbled across the floor, sniffing. I stepped through the arch and nudged her toward one of the stools lined up at the counter. She slumped down on the end seat, leaning on the benchtop. I sighed at her melancholy and turned to the recently stocked pantry. For the past few months Nessie had been weaseling out of human food and the pack had cleaned out the bought food but as soon as Alice knew that I would be staying, she had gone grocery shopping. I smiled bitterly at the happy memory of her coming home with an exasperated Jasper and more bags full of clothing than food. If only we could go back to that happy state of mind while we waited for the end of our freedom.

I shrugged away my musings and pulled out eggs, flour and butter. I whirled around the kitchen, mixing up a storm. Managing to create plumes of flour and splatter dribbles of batter throughout the space as I worked, I totally focused on my task. I scooped a half cup of mixture into a fry pan and swirled it around, in effect creating a pancake.

Time spun out of reach and before I knew it, I was switching off the heat. Taking great care, I organised Renesmee's plate into a cheerful smiley face. I squeezed a bottle of maple syrup, using the sticky substance to illustrate pupils and freckles. Grabbing a knife and fork to eat with, I turned to hand it over to Nessie. My hair spun away from me and drapped over my face. Grunting with annoyance, I attepted to shove it behind my ears. As soon as I could see again, I froze with embarrassment. Seth was leaning against the wall, face in shadow, body lean and tensed. I forced my limbs to move again, forced them to ignore my audience. I slid the plate over to Renesmee. The sight and smell of sweet food seemed to draw her out of her mood. If I hadn't known the real reason behind her immediate change of heart, I would've said she was merely hungry.

Seth shrugged away from the wall, coming forward. I moved back, disguising my want of space as a want to clean the awful mess I'd made. I frowned, I didn't normally make this much chaos when cooking. I sighed and started piling the dishes into the sink.

By the time he slipped his arms comfortably around my waist, the excess food was back in storage and I had just started scrubbing the batter bowl.

"Jazz, come with me," he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head saying, "I made this mess and now I've got to clean it up. Esme won't like having to sort out my trail of devestation along with everyone else's."

"Esme won't mind. She's just weird like that," and before I could protest anymore, he had picked me up like a baby and walked me back through the lounge. I expected him to stop but he continued up the stairs, first one flight, then two. Padding down a carpeted corridor, he carried me to a plain white door. Pausing in front of it, he waited till I looked up at him. I was curious so he didn't have to wait long.

"I've haven't been up to this floor yet," I murmmered, looking back at the door.  
Seth chuckled nervously and stepped forward, turning the handle.

The room was full of organised clutter. Paper was piled haphazardly in towering heaps across a wooden desk and clothes were folded in the corner. Covering every inch of the walls and ceiling were multicoloured wolf pawprints and aranged in no particular pattern that I could see, photos were pined over the headboard.

I twisted out of Seth's embrace and made my way further into the room. I moved to inspect the photos.

Suddenly, a breath slid down my neck made me jump a mile in the air. I squeaked in shock. Seth laughed in my ear and took hold of my waist again.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," he snickered, "What do you think?"

"About you? You're a coniving little puppy who likes to tiptoe around scaring innocent people!"

"Hah! If I'm a _little puppy_, then you're a baby, albiet a gorgeous baby. I was actually asking about my bedroom."

"Did I detect a hidden compliment in there?" I joked.

He sighed, exasperated, "Just answer the question smartypants."

"Um...Well...It's very...um-"

"Jasmine!"

"Just kidding! I love the colours. No one can say it doesn't match because every colour has to be there anyway."

"Hmmm, interesting way of putting it," Seth mused quietly.

"So this is where you spend all your spare time?"

"Mostly, though I'm beginning to see there isn't any spare time with you around."

"Hey! I never told you you had to be by my side every sec-" He silenced me with a kiss.

"I never said I didn't mind."

"Mmmm, that's better," I backed up, pulling away from him to sit on the bed, "Come here boy," I beconed as if he were a puppy, patting the space beside me. He sat cautiously.

I refused to have that small bubble of separating us when we had only hours left together. Leaning forward, I pulled him behind me like I would a pillow. He moved willingly. Shuffling a bit to find the most comfortable position, I lay my head down on his stomach. He stroked my hair and soon my eyelids were drooping closed.

I woke in darkness. I tilted my head back to look at Seth. A sliver of moonlight lay across his face, illuminating his features. I caressed his cheek, dropped a light kiss on his lips and stood to leave.

"Jasmine," I froze, thinking he had woken, "Jasmine, I-I." I breathed again, realising he was merely sleeptalking. I continued moving toward the closed door.

"Jasmine," he said again, "I'm in love with you." I turned to watch him sleep for a moment more. I wondered if he would be angry or sad in the morning when he saw I was gone. He sighed once and smiled slightly. I fled after that.

Descending the stairs, I found Nessie standing by the couch with a jacket folded over her forearm.

Tears pricked in the corners of my eyes. She met my gaze with tears of her own.

"Jacob is still asleep, in the cottage," her voice broke on the last word but she pushed on, "Everyone else has gone hunting. I think they wanted to leave us some time alone. We should go now, while we have the chance." She turned her head sharply away at her grief, trying to hide her sobs from me.

I stepped toward her and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder, "Are you sure about this Renesmee. We could always try our chances against them."

"No," she sounded frantic, "No. If we stay, they'll kill them all. My family!" I noticed how she left me out, "I won't have them hurt Jacob or Mum or Dad or Aunty Alice or...I won't."

"Then we have to go," I urged her out the door to the garage where her car was parked. It was a nice blue colour and it could go fast, very fast. Just what we needed.

She drove but I stopped her when we reached the end of the drive.

"Nessie, we have to go to David's first."

"Why?" even her voice sounded shattered.

"Let me drive and I'll explain on the way." She hesitated but knew she wouldn't be able to drive for much longer. We switched seats and I took off in the direction of David's house.

I pulled up in front of the door within minutes and got out quickly. I turned back to look Nessie in the eye, "You know what to do." She nodded and slid into the seat I had evacuated. Taking the wheel, I watched her drive around the corner and out of sight if not hearing. I took a deep breath and strode up the path. Using my key to unlock the door, I prepared myself to lie and lie big.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Please don't kill me for updating soooooooooooo unbelievably late! And I know this chapter is soooooooooooo unbelievably short but just bear with me. I'm currently writing a new story at the same time and have managed to update both stories tonight! AMAZING. Anyway, this one is called _Musci Lessons_ and is an Edward-Gives-Up story. If you have the time, please read and review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: You know what? I think I might not bother writing these things out for the next couple of chapters. They just get slightly repetitive after a while.**

**So here's chapter 9. Hope you likey...**

_**Chapter 9**_

"Jasmine? Is that you?" David called down the stairs

"Yeah, Carlisle just dropped me off. I was going to call but I didn't want to wake you. I'm heading straight to bed, okay?" I worked to make my tread slow and my head to nod every few seconds.

"Okay Jazz," he said, "Have a good sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Alarm bells went off in my mind. If I was staying, I would be very worried by his tone. I wondered what it was.

I climbed the stairs and entered my room. I halfslammed the door to show I wasn't coming back out again. Waiting in the dark, I silently filled a bag with some clothes and some supplies. Nessie hadn't brought anything with her and I knew we would need clothes and the like.

A door down the hall closed with a soft thud. That was my signal to leave. Slinging the strap over my shoulder, I walked to the window and opened it. I dropped the bag to the ground and shimied out over the sill. Breathing deeply, I jumped to the tree growing just outside. My fingers closed firmly around the closest branch and I clung to it. After realising I was safe, I closed the window from the outside and climbed down the trunk. Grabbing the bag again, I took off.

I jogged down the road and around the corner. Renesmee was parked on the curb. She started the engine as soon as I was clicked in.

**OKAY, OKAY! I know it's too short but I promise the next one will be longer. Pinkie swear!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm so sorry for updating so late! I have been working for my granddad(planting; isn't it so much fun? Please note the sarcasm)and have been really busy lately. First I had production week and had to drive into town everyday to do firebreathing(I know, so cool), then it was my younger sister's eleventh birthday(who knew little sisters could grow up so fast?) and in between all that, we found out that Mum's having ANOTHER baby! I was screaming and yelling for about ten minutes straight when I was told. **

**Apart from that, I have also updated my new-ish story _Music Lessons_ and have been writting more for various stories that are both fanfiction and my own. **

**All in all I think I have a resonable excuse(s) for not posting sooner.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy Chapter 10...**

_**Chapter 10**_

Jane and Alec were the ones who met us. They directed us, still in the car, to a local car-sitting joint where we were to ditch the vehicle. As Renesmee locked it, she slipped a note onto the seat with contact details for the Cullens. She obviously didn't want to part with her car.

"Follow us," Jane ordered in a dead tone. She pivoted gracefully and marched away. Alec fell in behind us. He was silent and brooding, not uttering a word the entire time. I hastily grasped Nessie's hand and squeezed gently. She squeezed back.

To everyone else, it would look like we were scared and were comforting each other. In reality, I was creating a link between us. Unfortunately it only worked one way. I was sent feelings, thoughts and pictures straight from her brain but couldn't respond but the contact did aid my sheild.

Wedged between the witch twins, we were led through the town. They kept to the deeper shadows even though the sun was hiden behind a thick blanket of cloud. I guessed they were so used to avoiding sunlight at all costs. I was sorely tempted to run out from under the pavement hangings just to see what they would do with their fear then. But of coarse, I didn't.

"This way," Jane snapped and turned down a side street lined with houses. The further along the street we went, the more lavish the properties got. Eventually we came to a large grassy field. Sitting in the centre was a helicopter.

I snorted aloud before I could stop myself. Both Jane and Renesmee shot me looks.

"Nice ride," I attempted to control the giggles bubbling up my throat, "I am _so_ scared of your dangerous bloodsucker asses." I snorted yet again. Somehow I just couldn't picture arrogant Jane sitting in such a modern, human contraption.

She snarled but her lips immediately twitched up into a beautiful innocent smile.

"You know that won't work, don't you," I spoke in a low tone, frowning angrily.

"You never know, you can't keep that shield up forever," she sang sweetly. If I had been human and had met Jane on the street, I would've fallen for her deseptive charm easily. Thankfully, I knew better.

I yawned damtically, "Are you done with the threats yet or should I go to sleep for a few minutes?"

"Jasmine," Renesmee reprimended softly, "Let's just get in the helicopter." I inspected her thoroughly and found her face drawn and her skin even paler than normal. I nodded and wet camly and quietly for her sake.

The flight didn't last long. Soon we were barraling through the countryside in a black sedan with tinted windows.

The driver was definitely human. He kept glancing back at us in the mirror and over at Jane who sat in the passenger seat. His heartbeat was thumping loudly indicating his fear. Perhaps he know who-or what-we were.

My fingers were still linked with Nessie's. Our twined hands rested in Alec's lap. Every few seconds he would glance down at us and our contact. Jane had ordered him to sit between us.

My vision faded in and out of focus as the miles sped by. I realised with a start that the sky was dark and we were approaching the walls of Volterra very fast. As the car slid beneath the mightly portcullis, I shuddered and closed my eyes.

The driver must have known the Italian city very well to navagate the narrow winding streets so well. He pulled up in front of a closed business shop front and said something in Italian. Alec replied with a smooth tongue and the man nodded nervously.

We stepped out of the car and before the last door had even slammed shut, he was off. I stared after him until the tailights disappeared around the corner.

"Come," Jane said in her cold voice and walked toward the locked door of the shop. Just as she neared the glass panes, she disappeared. I blinked and noticed for the first time a thin crack of an alley along the side of the building.

I went first with Nessie behind me and Alec trailing after. Our footsteps echoed off the stone walls. I listened to the rhythmic _step, step, step_ of out captors. Suddenly, Jane's steps vanished. I hesitated, not wanting to bump into her.

She knelt and pulled up a drain. Without waiting an extra beat, she stepped nimbly forward and the yawning black hole swollowed her up in an instant.

I looked back frantically to find Nessie just as bewildered.

"Go on, it's perfectly safe. Just bend your knees to absorb the impact," my gaze flickered back to Alec. Somehow, I believed him and taking a deep breath, I jumped through the ground.

As soon as my feet touched the soden concrete ground, an arm grabbed my neck from behind and squeezed. My scream was cut short and turned into a strangled gurgle. Heart frantic with panic, I bit and struggled but the hands didn't move.

"Nessie!" I gasped out. My windpipe was constricted by the stone cold skin. I gathered my remaining air and whispered, "Run."

My vision darkened and grew sparkly but I pushed the oncoming sea of black away. Clentching my teeth, I heaved both my physical and mental shield away from me and surrounded Renesmee instead. Luckily, she hadn't jumped yet and was free from restraining hands. I heard a scuffle above our heads and then the sweet sound of sprinting feet.

Jane must have realised what was happening by then and the pain flooded into my body. I screamed as my back arched from the imagined agony.

"You're quick but not quick enough," I spat out, "She's gone."

My lips wouldn't move after that, the pain was too much. I shrieked like a wild animal, thrashing in the grip of my captor.

The last thing I thought was, _Please be safe_. I wasn't sure who I was pleading for; Renesmee or Seth? I didn't have time to decide before my consciousness slipped from my grasp.

**Okay, so I intended to draw in out a bit longer but the words just flowed from my fingers in an unstopable wave...Whew! Man I should stop trying to be so dramatic! **

**Anyways, I'm kinda proud of this chapter. I wasn't quite sure how to write this part when I first started but now it's over and done with, I'm happy with how it turned out.**

**What do you guys say? **

**Oh and I'm going to try something out this time. You know my other story? Well, I decided to try the whole _review-four-times-and-I'll-update _thing and it worked so I'm going to try with this story. But because it hasn't had quite so much attention, I'll just say two reviews for now. **

**Till next time my fellow fanfictioners!**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, thank you Blogonafairy. High-5, low-5, you know the drill.**

**So here's chapter 11. I didn't end up actually getting my two reviews but I don't care anymore. I just want to finish writing this story so I don't have to worry about disapointing my readers even if they don't review. (Oh, yeah people. I can see you!) I have another story started up called _I dislike you with a passion_. Check it out if you have time.**

**Anywhoooooooooo, hope you enjoy this.**

**This is a more grusome chapter. I wasn't in the best frame of mind when I wrote this but don't worry, it wasn't suicidal(Thank goodness!)**

_**Chapter 11**_

My head was snapped back. I growled low in my throat and forced my eyes open. A face loomed over me.

"Get up you pitiful excuse of a vampire." The man's breath was sweet and filled with a sickly sense of death and decay. I gagged and was rewarded with a sharp pain across my stomach. Starting at my navel and traveling right around my hip, he'd somehow opened a wide gash furrowing through my stone skin. The agony was excrutiating and as my breath left my chest in a scream, the pain seemed to intensify. I bowed, gasping and heard a low, cruel chuckle.

"Oh, I wish I could taste your blood but I have my orders." All of a sudden, his eyes were filled with seriousness.

The next few hours were a blinding cocophany of snapping, tearing, shattering torture.

The Volturi had obviously been practising their techniques and I was left sobbing and limp on the floor of my cell.

My life blurred into two distinctive halves. The first was hazy, dark and agonising. My throat grew hoarse with my screams and eventually bowed out. The blows picked up after that. It seemed Felix and the others lived for screams and were set on making the cell ring with my voice. As soon as my voice died, they started filling the empty, silent air with the hair-raising sounds of my body protesting the horrific strength being used against me. The shrill, grinding shrieks of my skin splitting filled my ears and the chilling, cruel, merciless laughter took place of my screams.

The other half was too short. I could never stay asleep long enough, could never fight long enough, could never keep my shield up long enough. Soon, I simply gave up trying to defend myself and retreated back within my skull. It seemed if I concentrated, I could lessen the pain by forcing myself to forget.

I fainted often. Both the pain and the exhaustion knocked me out repetitivly.

I groaned against the cool stone flagstone floor. The air reeked of blood, urine and the stench of vampire. I lay still for a few minutes, relishing in the comfort of choosing when I could move. Eventually, I slid my hands under my chest and pushed weakly. My arms gave out only a couple inches off the ground. I fell back with a heavy _oof_. Gritting my teeth, I tried again and though my limbs shook with the effort, I managed to sit – mainly – upright and drag myself to the wall. I leaned up against the frigid surface and sighed, closing my eyes again.

I heard the soft, almost silent footfalls from the other end of the hallway. They moved closer and closer to my cell and eventually stopped just outside the door. I forced my bleary eyes open and waited for the visitor to make an appearance. Finally, the door swung open. I caught a glimpse of the faces of my guards before they melted back around the corner. Alec came, stridding confidently into the space.

"What do you want?" I slurred. My throat ached and the voice that came out was barely audible; even for a vampire.

He eyed me for a moment before speaking, "You look like hell."

I snorted and the harsh movement of air up my windpipe resulted in a coughing fit. I wiped the back of my hand across my open mouth and saw fresh blood mingling with the dried smears and filth streaking my skin.

"What do you want?" I asked again, voice breaking several times from exhaustion.

"Aro wants to know if you've changed your mind. Are you willing to join our ranks and serve the masters for the remainder of your half-breed life?"

"You and I both know Aro has something much more in mind for me. Why spoil all his fun? I'm well aware he wants a scapegoat. Well, here I am." I gestured wildly but my hand fell limply back into my lap.

He sighed, "You know, for a girl, you are rather stuborn."

"So I've been told."

Suddenly, Alec's face filled my vision. I didn't have the strenght to jump or to shuffle away. He was crouching right in front of me, ruby eyes intense.

"You do realise your refusal is also the signature to your own death warrant, don't you?" I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Why? If you know you're going to die? Why don't you choose the path to survival?"

My lids snapped back and I glarred at him. I sucked in a breath and forced my voice to come out strong, "Like I said, you and I both know Aro has something much more in mind for me. Why prolong the enevitable? Besides, I've found my soulmate and I refuse to live away from him within the ranks of merciless monsters," I spat at him, "I _will not_ stoop to your level." My voice peetered out at the end of my sentence and I knew I wouldn't be using it again for a long time.

We stared at each other; me with fury, him with astonishment. Finally, my exhaustion won it's battle and I just had to close my eyes. I slumped forward and was surprised when I felt stone hands catch me and lay me down gently.

"Thanks," I breathed.

Footsteps sounded outside my cell and Alec was summoned away. I pondered over his unexpected kindness but not for long. I faded into unconsciousness quickly.

I was woken several hours to rough hands hauling me upright.

"Time to face the music," Felix whispered in my ear. Chills raced down my spine making him chuckle cruely, "Let the fun begin."

**Well, you know what, I think I might publish the next chapter tonight as well...Maybe...Probably.**

**Does anyone have any fanfic and/or "real" book recommendations? I'm bored silly and I need something to fill in the time I spend sitting in that AWEFULL school bus I have to take to get home. So if you leave your recommendations in a review or PM me I'd be greatful.**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Told ya! Here's the next chapter! Man I feel so productive tonight;P Lol.**

_**Chapter 12**_

Felix dragged me along the dank, dark corridors. He ragged me around, taunting me.

His grip alternated between a fistful of hair snapping my head from side to side and both hands roughly cupping my hips. He laughed when I tried to shimmy out of his grip.

"Aww, the poor bloody princess is uncomfortable." I glanced down at the trails of rusty blood marking my body. The ends of my fingers were torn from scrapping against the concrete walls of my cell and my uncovered stomach bared nasty rips across my skin. The shape of fingernails were sickeningly obvious.

We rounded a corner and came upon a staircase. Felix pushed me up the stairs. I was so weak I couldn't lift my feet high enough and I tripped.

"Get up you lazy lump of treason," he hissed menecingly. The tears in my skin oozed blood over the steps, creating a sick trail of torture.

The higher we climbed, the more light filtered down through the dusty air. Finally there was an end and a door. It was plain scrubbed wood. Felix opened it for me, mockbowed like a 'gentleman' and shoved me hard. My legs gave way under me and I slid along the freezing floor. Splinters forced their way through my hard skin.

I groaned and rolled over onto my back. Before I could even register the other presence, the manacles were closed over my wrists. The metal was cold and uncomfortable. Slowly, the chain connected to the cuffs was wound in. My arms lifted over my head. The movement made my chest scream. I bottled any sound of pain and gritted my teeth.

My body followed my wrists and soon I was hanging limply from the top of what I now realised was an iron barred cage. The other vampire sneered at me through two strips of metal and pushed the cage forward. I turned to face the direction I was moving and found heavy velvet curtains. They were deep red with a gold trim.

As the side of the box brushed against the inside of the curtains, they parted to let me through.

I saw immediately that the room was full of pale people. They watched me with stoney faces. Shivers raked up and down my spine. I looked away.

Someone cleared their throat and as one, they all turned to watch Aro instead.

"People, what do you see here?"

Most people glanced at me and then back to their self-promoted leader, "I see an abomination! We know next to nothing about these creatures yet we let them slide in and out of our lives like slippery eels. We give them free reign in both the human and vampire world without really thinking through the concequences! What you see before you has the ability to conceal itself in a crowd of humans yet keep pace with us, hunt with us, steal from us! They can sneak in and take anything they want without fear of being caught!"

The atmoshere saw slowly heating up. I suspected Chelsea was behind this rise in emotion. I knew from the Cullens that the Volturi follower had the ability to attach emotional ties between people. She must really be outdoing herself if she was indeed making the vampire audience think they somehow owed Aro anything. Murmurs spread like melted butter through the crowd.

I lifted my heavy head and looked out across the nonchalant vampires. Their faces blurred together into a tornado of colour and bleached skin.

In the corner of my eye, a group stood in shadows. I turned my head sharply away as a smudge of bronze hair made itself known.

I shivered violently at both the cold air and my crushed hope. Somehow Imanaged to ignite a spark of hope I knew would be both empty and heartbreaking within me.

I took in a deep breath and turned to face the two men sitting in imperial thrones off to my side. Caius, the blonde, glared at me then glared at the group then returned his angry gaze to me again. Marcus stared blankly at the floor. Every now and then he would glance at me, eyes full of a strange emotion.

I faded out after that. Aro's words were just hot air and he knew it. A lightbulb flickered in my mind and I suddenly figured the puzzle out.

When Aro had said there was a battle stewing, he meant a civil war of sorts. Judging from the murmers I could hear, there were some vampires who desired a child. A half human child. And Aro being the conceited, selfish person he was, wanted no one else to possess something he didn't.

And also, if everyone began to realise that his words about me and my kind were false, he would soon lose power. Aro ruled my fear and raw force and if he lost even a single follower or gained a protestor, his whole operation was going to go down the gurgler. His tongue was smooth and his actions seemed to be for the better of the vampire world but I saw right through his charade. I saw him for the heartless, power-hungry, evil, sadistic _thing_ he was.

**Hope you enjoyed. Hope you review. **

**Ta.**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well people, it is officially the holidays here. Wohoooooo! Actually, the holidays "officially" started last weekend, but eh. So I've been sleeping and sleeping and arguing with my mother about the need for sleep and...Man! Hang on, the phone's ringing, AGAIN.**

…

**Um...Wow. I just had some kinda depressing news. I'll have to cut this short, sorry.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.**

_**Chapter 13**_

I heard rustling as the audience unsettled. A sea of faces turned as one toward the door. The two panals swung inside. I raised my eyes warily, preparing for the worst.

A man walked, chin held high, into the room. My heart plunged as I realised who it was. More bodies followed behind him till they were all within the confines of the walls. I listened to their steady heartbeats, horrified. My lips parted as my gaze finally landed on _him. _A flash of desire ran down my spine as I took in his appearance. From bare chest to cutt-off jeans, I wanted him.

I wanted him to be _safe_.

Hisses circulated the room. If the pack were human, they would've missed it but they weren't so they snarled in return, bringing the onlookers up short.

Suddenly, I realised how many there were.

Mixed in with the tan bodies of the La Push gang, were the remarkably pale figures of vampires; unknown vampires. They poured through the doors.

"Aro!" someone shouted. I turned my head away at Carlisle's outburst, "Have we not we had this discussion before? We all know vampire hybreds are safe. If you plan on executing these amazing creatures, then you may as well be signing our own death certifates. Are we not more dangerous than they? And to demonstrate torture on a child?"

My cage rattled and I winced at the sound.

"Hold on Jazz," someone muttered. I barely recognised the voice to be Jacob's. I shrank, withering like a beanstalk tied to a pole. The metal creaked and split down the side. I gasped as hands swooped in to pick me up. Somehow my wrists were released and I went limp.

"What have they done to you?" a horrified voice whispered in my ear. I tried to hide my face from him but he captured my chin and coaxed my eyes up to look at him. His expression was desperate and slightly scattered.

I pulled away from his touch, feeling small and guilty. I had brought pain upon this wonderful, loving, sensitive person and I felt unworthy of his worry.

"Look at me Jasmine." I looked. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him. Seth seemed to read all this in my eyes and he sighed as if in exasperation, "Jasmine, I need you to talk to me. I-I...I love you and there is nothing, _nothing_, I wouldn't do, say or be if you wanted it." A retched sob ripped it's way up my throat and before I knew it, I was drowning in tears.

I blindly lifted one hand to stroke his jaw but could barely reach through my exhaustion to touch him. Seth noticed and I saw anger ignite in the backs of his eyes, "Just rest now my Jasmine, we'll sort out the rest."

I was tempted to close my eyes and sleep, knowing he wouldn't put me down, but something told me I had to stay awake.

I craned my neck weakly to see Bella waving her hands above her head in frustration. She shrieked and snarled at Aro. Edward quickly stepped forward just in time to grab hold of her arm and stop her from launching herself at the smiling man.

The pack and allied vampires stood in a rough circle around the raised dias where Aro stood. I urged Seth to join the group. I knew we were an easy target standing where we were. As soon as the safe crowd closed around us, Carlisle was at my side.

He held his hands out questioningly to Seth and I was transferred into the vampire's stone grasp.

"Jasmine, I need to examine your body, do you mind if I do it now?" I was confused as to why he asked, then I realised what he meant when he said _examine your body_. I barely blushed, I was so tired, but I dipped my head slightly in acceptance.

The females of the group except for Bella-who were monitering me-merged together around me and formed a tent made of limbs and fierce faces.

Carlisle quickly stripped me down and looked me over carefully. Not a bruise was ignored, not a scratch was uncounted. My clothes were in severe disrepair but as soon as Carlise mentioned it, a lady I didn't know shrugged off a grey jumper and stepped out of her shorts. She wore brilliant purple tights underneath.

I breathed a thank you and she bent forward to gently help me pull the soft material over my ragged skin.

As soon as the wall parted, Seth rushed forward and scooped me up again. I pressed a feather-light kiss into the alcove of his neck. He sighed almost silently and turned to face Aro and the Volturi along with the rest of my family.

"Aro!" Carlisle shouted again.

I leaned my head against Seth's shoulder and awaited the upcoming argument. Whether it became a fullscale fight or simply stayed a heated exchange of words, I knew were I stood.

With my family.

**I just reread that last sentence and realised just how _right_ they sound at the moment. I need to take some time off to stand with my family. Who knows, I may be back soon, but don't be surprised if I'm not.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


End file.
